


Prompt: Supernatural Problems

by respoftw



Series: Comfortween 2020 [28]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Rodney believes in ghosts....?
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Comfortween 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947178
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Prompt: Supernatural Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” [on dreamwidth](https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html)
> 
> 28\. Supernatural Problems  
> Spell mishaps or haunting or strange futuristic tech gone haywire and in need of fixing.

John had thought that after all of these years, Rodney was done surprising him.

“You’re telling me that you believe in ghosts.”

Rodney stood in the doorway of John’s hotel room, the pillow he’d brought from Atlantis in his hand.“I’m telling you that there’s something weird with my hotel room and I’m asking if I can share yours.”

“Because of ghosts?”

“Possibly?It’s a reason.”

John shook his head and pulled Rodney in.“No one cares, Rodney.You don’t need to make excuses but if sleeping with me keeps the ghosts away then I’ll take one for the team.”


End file.
